Lights
by Lukala
Summary: ShikamaruxOC. rated M for drug usage.
1. Lost

I can't sleep, school has been kicking my ass with finals and projects. I sit on my desk looking out the window. It's late November and the nights have grown colder.

"So troublesome."

I snicker as I recall my classmate murmur those same words when ever he was called upon. He's an ok guy, pretty smart if you ask me but his laziness is a tad bit of a problem but not as serious as mine.

"_You should really stop doing that."_

_I look up at him, the look of concern clear on his face._

"_Why not?"_

_He took my blunt and threw it away._

"_You'll thank me later."_

I light up a blunt and take a good hit. It is too late for me, my life is spiraling downwards. I am failing school, I have no job. My family… is not of an importance. I have no one that would give me some sort of support. I keep to myself rarely having human contact except for Shikamaru who would talk to me and his friends who exchanged a few words with me when Shikamaru was with me. We didn't hang out or anything, I didn't seek him out because of his dislike of my habit. He always sought me out. I took another hit, I could feel the back of my neck and the sides of my skull tingle. It was becoming numb and my eyelids felt heavy. Thank god I didn't have school for the next four days.

"Didn't I tell you to stop smoking."

I lazily look towards the direction of the voice, I live on the second floor. There is a tree right by my window so I immediately found him. Sitting in a tree branch closets to my window I lazily smiled at him taking another hit. He got up and jumped through my window entering my one bedroom apartment.

"I don't remember inviting you in."

Taking in a deep breath I held in the substance until it burned my insides. Shikamaru slapped the joint from my hands.

"That's not nice."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Failing, not attending class, getting high. Your hurting yourself."

I look at him with half open eyes.

"No one cares, you shouldn't either."

I get up and walk past him towards my door.

"Where are you going?"

"Going for a walk since I can't have privacy in my own home."

I turn to leave but find myself unable to move.

"Please release me."

My body starts to move on its own towards the bed.

"I can't let you wonder out there in the state your in."

I sigh as my body is laid on the bed, he covers me with the bed sheets. He closes my window and sits on a chair by my bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to stay here until you go to sleep."

I was still unable to move, if my calculations are correct he can only keep this up for a few minutes. I was feeling sleepy so I decided to play along, I grunted and mumbled a few inappropriate words and slowly closed my eyes letting my body relax. I could feel myself going into a deep sleep but I stopped myself, I was in the middle of consciousness and sleep. I heard him stand and walk over to me, his warm hand made contact with my cheek. The warmth and comfort his hand provided made me snuggle closer to it, his jutsu released me, his hand never leaving my cheek. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine but it didn't last, he withdrew and I barely heard his 'goodnight'. I waited until I couldn't feel his chakra signature anymore, I lazily got up and walked out the door into the cold dark night.


	2. Found

Shikamaru got up extra early, he had decided to go check up on her since she was not being herself the night before. He walked the deserted streets of Konoha, it was early in the morning so no one was up yet. He reached the apartment complex where she lived, at the door he knocked. Not hearing an answer he knocked again.

"Maybe she is still asleep."

Turning the knob he found it unlocked, his alertness raising he entered the apartment. The room was cold, he was hoping to find her asleep in her bed but no luck. Her bed was empty and it looked like she had not been home all night.

"Did she…?"

Exiting her apartment he made way towards the Hokage Tower, he has to report her missing and start investigating and searching for her just incase it wasn't kidnapping.

"If what you say is true then we may easily find her. If she was under the influence she didn't get far, she probably fell asleep in one of her favorite spots. Why don't you go check where she likes to hang out."

"Yes Hokage."

Shikamaru left the Hokages office thinking of the possible place were she could be at. Heading out he mumbled to himself how troublesome that woman was.

"HEY SHIKAMARU!"

He turned and saw Ino along with Choji heading towards him.

"Hey Ino, Choji what are you guys doing up so early?"

"We were on our way to your house to see if you want to join us for breakfast."

"I wish I could but I have to look for her. She disappeared."

"Again?" sighed Ino, "Shikamaru why do you bother with her, its obvious she's made her choice."

"I cant leave her, its bad enough she doesn't have any other support."

"Shikamaru is right, she does need at least someone to show her there are people who care." said Choji

"I don't know I say you're wasting your time."

Ino and Choji left Shikamaru to continue searching for her. Arriving at the spot he became startled as she noticed a silhouette of a hand sticking out of a brush. He ran to it and held it, it was cold and stiff. As he uncovered he noticed the clothes were similar to hers, praying that it wasn't her as he finally uncovered the body, it was her. He had gone through the loss of his sensei and now her, he held her close to him as he cried silently.

"You're crushing me."

He looked down at her she was looking up at him with no emotion on her face. His grip on her tightened and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss which surprised him because she kissed him back.

"Don't you **ever **do that to me again."

She looked up at him and smiled at him.

"I wont."


End file.
